Love Is A Complicated Riddle
by PastelPinkBloodStains
Summary: Various Akuma no Riddle One-shots. Fluffy goodness inside. Please R


Setting: Normal School AU in which Haru is partaking in a study session with Tokaku in order to boost her grade in history~  
Enjoy!

It was precisely 3:30PM, classes had just finished and Haru was still placing things into her bag. She had been talking to Nio prior of the moment and hadn't given herself enough time to pack her stuff in time for the bell. Beside her stood Tokaku, staring at her every move as she packed away her books and various other things she had used during the history lesson they had just had. The results from their previous test had been given to them today and although Haru insisted on Tokaku not worrying about her not-so-bad grades they were to hold a study session directly after school. The dark pink haired girl hummed to herself cheerfully as she finished packing everything into her bag, resting the bag on her lower arm. She looked at Tokaku with a smile and brought her bag up onto her shoulder, finding that it was a tad uncomfortable on her lower arm. "Sorry for the wait Tokaku-san~" she said, still smiling. Tokaku responsed with a slight smile shaking her head a little bit "Don't worry about it". Haru giggled lightly grabbing a hold of the blue haired girls arm, signalling for the two to get started with the small walk towards the dormitories.

After about 10 minutes the two had reached the dorm in which they shared, Tokaku reaching in her bag for the keys she had decided to look after because she was sure that Haru would lose them. Turning the key in the keyhole, she pushed open the door. Walking into their room, she held the door open for Haru who said her thanks and skipped into the room happily placing her bag on the table in the kitchen area of their dorm. Tokaku had now closed the dorm door, stretching as she walked over to the table also placing her bag there. She looked to Haru (whom had made her way over to the fridge) and raised an eyebrow questionably. "Ichinose-san what are you doing in the fridge, aren't we supposed to be studying?" Haru looked up from her crouched position in front of the fridge and cocked her head to the side, which Tokaku had found adorable. "Haru always has to eat and drink whilst studying, It helps me pay attention more" responded Haru, going back to searching the half empty fridge. "But wouldn't you be focused more on eating than doing the actual studying?" asked Tokaku, worried that Haru might not study hard enough in order to boost her grade in history. "Not really Tokaku-san, Haru is always focused when something tasty is involved. Besides Tokaku-san shouldn't worry too much about me" Haru had now got the things she had wanted. Her all time favourite Grape juice and also two chocolate bars, one for her and one for Tokaku. "You know I worry about you Ichinose-san" Tokaku had said frowning "I have all the more reasons to worry if your not studying hard enough as well" The pink haired girl smiled, a slight giggle escaping her soft lips. "You make me feel so much happier Tokaku-san, Thank you so much" she said placing the beverages down onto the table so she could wrap her arms around the slightly flustered Tokaku who reincorporated the warm hug. Neither one of them wanted to stop the hug, but Tokaku knew she needed to if she wanted to do some studying with Haru. But before she could remove her arms from the hug, Haru had mumbled something onto Tokaku's shoulder. "You're so warm Tokaku-san..." This made Tokaku blush and she blushed even more so when she felt Haru nuzzle into her shoulder and tighten her grip around Tokaku's waist.

Tokaku smiled to herself, feeling warm because of the affections coming from the pink haired girl in which she was hugging. She felt so lost in the moment that she had forgotten about studying and was now focused on the hug she was partaking in. She closed her eyes, hugging Haru slightly more tighter, humming contently as she did. But now Haru's arms had loosened around Tokaku's waist and both stepped away from each other both slightly flustered from the hug. "Lets start studying now Ichinose-san" coughed Tokaku, trying to hide her slight blush from the other. "But-" "What is it?" Tokaku quickly interrupted her a little hasty. "Haru wanted to tell you something...please" Tokaku couldn't say no, she couldn't. Haru looked so adorable, her slightly flushed face, her hands clasped behind her back. Everything about Haru made Tokaku happy. "Okay fine, what is it you wanted to say?" Haru took a deep breath, her eyebrows furrowing in an attempt to be serious. She looked up at Tokaku, meeting her with a serious look in her eyes. "I've always wanted to tell you t-that ever since we met, you've always been so kind to me. A-and I wanted to tell you that I-I-I love you because of that!" Haru instantly looked away to the ground upon seeing the look of surprise on Tokaku's face. "Do you really mean that Ichinose-san?" asked the blue haired girl, it coming out quieter than she had anticipated it to come out. "Yes I do Tokaku-san! Haru never lies!" said the dark pink haired girl, a passion flowing through every word she had just said. Tokaku smiled. She was happy, something inside her had been fulfilled and she loved the feeling.

This time Tokaku had initiated the hug, warm and protective this time around. Haru smiled happily, hugging the girl tightly as if her life depended on it. "Thank you Ichinose-san, I love you too. I've never felt as happy as I am when I'm around you. I feel content and warm knowing that your safe beside me..." Tokaku's voice trailed off as she heard the sobbing coming from Haru, whose head was tucked in the crook of Tokaku's neck. "Whats wrong?" said the blue haired girl, now worried. She began stroking the soft pink strands of Haru's hair, comforting the other girl whose sobbing had now died down. "I-Im not sad Tokaku-san, I'm glad." mumbled Haru, nuzzling the crook of Tokaku's neck affectionately "I love you so much Tokaku-san..." she said now tightening her arms around Tokaku. "Haru wouldn't have known what to do if Tokaku-san didn't love me back". Tokaku smiled, still stroking the other girls soft hair. "Of course I love you Ichinose-san. Now shall we start studying?" Haru whined yet again nuzzling against Tokaku.

Hello there, I decided to contribute to this wonderful fandom and create some One-shots

Please R&R and sorry if any of the characters are a bit off. But thanks for reading!

Oh and also If theirs any request pairings please leave a request in the R&R section but I shall most likely be doing Haruki x Isuki cause they the shiz.

Thank you~


End file.
